Shelley Godfrey
Shelley Godfrey (portrayed by Nicole Boivin), is a reanimated child of the Godfrey family. She maintains many demonic features much as her mother had in her youth. Shelley is completely devoted to her brother as he is to her. Though she is mute she does have strong intelligence shown through conversations with her Uncle. She is best described as a gentle giant and is never seen in an immoral light. Season One Personality Shelley is a seven foot seven inches tall girl who is simply hard to miss. She dresses in dark colors and always hides a misshappen portion of her face from others. Though she is teased and treated somewhat cruelly by her mother, Shelley remains a very loving person who is quick to warm up to kindness. Her talking tablet is often hanging around her neck though she needs little help in the intelligence department. Her writing is incredibly profound despite the difficulty speaking. Physical Appearance When she is frightened or touched, usually by her loving brother, her skin will give off an iridescent glow. Her height and name are as some fans might have suspected a direct nod to Mary Shelley's Frankenstein novel. Shelley's resemblance to Frankenstein's Monster "Adam" is intentional. Relationships Roman Godfrey Roman is Shelley's older and loving brother. When she is seen being teased in school Roman steps in to defend his younger sister and take revenge on her bullies. He often rubs her cheek which activates her luminescence. Olivia Godfrey Olivia is Shelley's mother, their relationship is rocky and unstable. Olivia is always trying to control Shelley's actions, yet Shelley is always trying to break free and gain independence. Powers and Abilities Strength Shelley has shown incredible strength when lifting up Dr.Pryce and her brother for a hug and also how heavily she was able to pound the table enough to frighten her mother. Her strength is also shown in the end of the series when she kills the Vargulf (a.k.a. Christina Wendall ) with her bare hands. Luminescence When Shelley is exceedingly happy, sad or afraid her face begins to glow a bright blue. It is often seen when Roman strokes her cheek, demonstrating love and happiness. It has also been seen when Shelley is fearful or sad. Empathy Shelley seems to have in-depth knowledge of how others around her are feeling, showing incredible empathetic ability. Race Category Debate Much speculation can be made about Shelley's racial inheritance since she looks outwardly different and does not have an appetite for blood or flesh like her brother and mother. It is certain however that from her appearance she did inherit some demonic qualities which is reinforced by Olivia's persistence that Shelley maintain a diet mostly of red meat. Her status of reanimation is revealed in an episode involving her father who turns her body, though possibly she is the same body as an aforementioned older child dug up later, over to the Godfrey Medical division for reanimation. (Season 1, Episode 5- Hello Handsome) Thus her strange facial deformity might have more to do with her decomposed tissue being replaced than a distinct demonic heritage. Name *'Shelley' is a unisex name that derives from a surname which was originally derived from a place name meaning "clearing on a bank" in Old English. *'Godfrey', Shelley's surname is of Anglo-Saxon or Irish origin along with being from the Germanic name Godafrid, which meant "Peace of God" from the Germanic elements God and frid "Peace". *Shelley might be a subtle reference to Mary Shelley, author of "Frankenstein" - for obvious reasons. Trivia Gallery Hemlock-grove.jpg Sh.jpg|Shelley Godfrey 710.jpg|Shelley Godfrey 258px-NicoleBoivin.jpg|Shelley Godfrey hemlock-8.jpg|Shelley Godfrey tumblr_mlkee1mv6t1snsdmlo1_500.png|Shelley Godfrey tumblr_mlktv9k2pG1qzcfg4o1_r1_400.jpg|Shelley Godfrey Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Human